Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution G!
by TheBlackDuelist
Summary: A story of young man who is on a quest to reclaim something he has lost and will resort to joining the Underground Dueling Circuit to obtain the information he seeks. Little does he know that his entire life will change completely the day he meets the CEO of the wealthiest gaming company on the planet, Gemini Enterprise. Takes place in an UA universe.
1. The Raven

**Yu-Gi-Oh Revolution G**:

**Chapter 1:** The Raven

The clear sound of water dripping off a steel pipe echoed throughout an alley way as the silence covered the streets. It was dark; way past midnight as the moon had taken over, illuminating its bright rays over the city.

That eerie stillness was suddenly broken by the sounds of footsteps dashing through puddles of water. From the sounds of the splashes that followed, whoever was creating those ripples was running with haste and wasn't stopping for anything.

A mysterious figure that was wearing a black cloak along with red hook snaps attached to his pants continued his path down a narrow alley way. His face was covered by a wide hood and his arms held black bandages around them. The breathing emitting from the man was calm and relaxed; indicating that running at this speed wasn't new to him.

Breaking the silence even further, the sounds of motor vehicles running their engines vibrated in the distance along with the loud barking of canines. They were right on the fleeing man's trail as he swept over each obstacle in his way, ranging from trash cans to garbage dumps.

"Under the jurisdiction of the central police force, cease and desist!" The sweet but also stern voice of the lead officer shouted towards the apparent culprit. She was wearing a black and yellow vest that had a golden laced logo attached to her shoulder. The logo took the form of a griffin and had the words "CPF" engraved at the bottom.

Whether out of pure amusement or wanting to mock her, the culprit spared the woman a quick glance and put out a sly smirk before turning his head forward. This earned a strong reaction from the woman as she gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on her motorcycle.

"_So you want to play games huh? Big mistake!"_ Her strong thoughts went answered as she reached to the side of her vehicle and pulled out a small cylinder shaped item. She aimed it directly behind the mysterious man before closing one of her eyes, finalizing her aiming.

"Eat this!" She launched the item and a gray colored fishing net was fired from the tip of the item. It was wide and covered most of the narrow space before falling upon the culprits head, seemingly securing her victory.

However...

In a split second, the target she was after seemed to disappear into nothingness and the net fell to the ground empty of any content.

"What in the..!?" Her voice trailed off as she pulled the brakes on her motor vehicle and her team behind her followed. Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance as she examined the contents of the empty net. How could she have let him get away!

"Not a bad attempt, _detective..._"

The officer's eyes widened as an unfamiliar voice plagued her ears like daggers. She hastily threw her head up and saw the man she had been chasing standing on a building a few feet away from her. His face was shadowed out by his dark hood and he smugly looked down on the squad with his leg out in front where his hand rested.

"Y-You bastard..." The detective's frustration at not only letting her prey escape but also allowing herself to be subjected to this humiliation could be felt by everyone present.

"You've evaded capture long enough! Today's the day the citizens of Atmos City can throw away their worries about the likes of scum like you."

The mysterious man chose not to say anything.

"Don't you realize already that your resistance against us will ultimately lead you nowhere? Make the smart decision and hand yourself over, _Raven!_"

With the mention of his supposed name, the man in question suddenly pulled back his sleeve that was covered by his jacket and revealed a black stripped duel disk, an advanced form of technology that was used to project holographic images of the Duel Monsters cards.

"W-What are you planning!" She shouted as her and her squad braced themselves.

Reaching for his deck, Raven drew a card and placed it on an open slot. Rendering the card, blue mechanical parts exploded from the sky and reformed to create a giant blue motorized creature that resembled an eagle.

The monster roared fiercely above and took notice of the central police force by the look in its eyes.

"Battle..."

On Raven's command, the mechanical eagle opened its wings and fired off a stream of rockets and missiles that headed straight for the police force. Despite knowing the virtual card could do them no harm, they instinctively tried to protect themselves by raising their body parts to shield them.

The missiles erupted and a cloud of smoke followed after the command was given.

"Damn it..." The officer opened her eyes after the cloud of smoke had disappeared and she noticed that the man she had been after was nowhere to be found. She gripped her fists with so much rage and fury that her subordinates nearby could visibly _feel_ her malice, her hatred, and above all else, her frustration.

"C-Captain..." one of her men said as her female superior removed her helmet off her head.

Her incredibly long and dark hair flew down her back and she whipped her head back and forth to get some of the strands out of her green eyes.

She turned to face her squad but they couldn't see her eyes as they were shadowed out and she looked at the ground, unwilling to face them directly.

"Our mission... is a failure. All units return back to command post..."

* * *

**[10:00 AM]**

Atmos City.

Otherwise known as "The city that reaches the sky", a utopia that held the hopes and dreams of every citizen residing in its vast dimensions. Being built from nothing but a filthy junkyard, it was truly a miracle that Atmos City had become the thriving metropolis it was renowned for and it owed all of its success to the efforts of its wealthiest and largest company, Gemini Enterprise.

By using the extremely popular trading card game known as "Duel Monsters", Gemini Enterprise were able to sweep the corporate ladder and not only founded more than 75 % of Atmos City's income, but also became known as the world's most successful gaming industry. Anyone who was anyone knew about the game and it was only thanks to the efforts of the late Mark Stinger, the previous CEO of Gemini Enterprise that the game had reached global status.

Years after his death, his son Marcus Stinger had taken the position of his deceased father as CEO of Gemini and also the mayor of Atmos City. Needless to say, he was a very powerful man and respected by everyone living in Atmos City.

Stationed in the center of the city was a tall white tower that stretched for miles. This was known as "Gemini Tower" and was the official HQ of everything related to Gemini.

Sitting behind a wide brown desk and a moving chair was a handsome young man dressed in a gold and white royal blazer. He had deep amber eyes and was currently shuffling through a mountain of paper work as the sound of an elevator rising could be heard.

Reaching its destination, the elevator door opened and two individuals stepped out and walked towards Marcus inside his luxurious office.

One of them stopped in front of Marcus's desk and bowed in respect, while the other went around the desk and stood right behind Marcus with his arms crossed.

"Glad to see you've returned safely, Officer Vivian" The sophisticated voice of the CEO of Gemini spoke.

Vivian stopped bowing and stood up straight before raising her hand to meet her forehead in a salute type of stance.

"A thousand apologies sir, our mission last night to detain the criminal resulted in complete failure. I take full responsibility for our lack of success" Her voice was nothing like the confident and proud woman that she was last night. She sounded resentful, ashamed, and even somewhat broken.

"I hope you realize the gravity of your mistake and the burden this places on the young master" The man standing behind Marcus spoke without any sort of sympathy towards Vivian.

He was a tall, slim, and a good looking man wearing a formal white trench coat with a black tie and had his striking blonde hair in a ponytail. Like his words suggested, he was frowning at Vivian who couldn't foam words to respond to his comment.

"Now now Xavier, no need to make the detective feel even worse" Marcus responded.

"But young master, we've been getting several complaints about this criminal! If we aren't able to capture him and bring him in quickly, Gemini's reputation will be at stake. Not only that, but this is not the first time that Officer Vivian has failed to bring him in."

Marcus sighed. He already knew all of this but he still didn't want to hear it for the _billionth_ time.

"I... I deeply apologize for my lack luster performance..." She sounded as if she was close to tears.

"Look, it's not as if I wasn't expecting these results." Marcus reached into his desk's shelves and brought out a thick portfolio that had a picture of the same mysterious man from last night's attempted capture.

Vivian winced when the photo and gritted her teeth at having to stare at into the face of something that was out of her grasps. The mere thought of him being let out in the streets sickened her.

"I'm sure you're already aware of this but Raven is a wanted S-Class criminal, easily trumping all our other wanted criminals listed in here. Every officer that has gone after him in the past has either came back injured or has lost the will to capture him. However, this is your eighth attempt and yet you've haven't given up. Your tenacity and determination deserve a high praise, Vivian"

Vivian looked absolutely surprised that her boss had complimented her despite not completing her assigned task.

"Thank you for your kind words sir!" She bowed once again, earning a grin from Marcus who felt glad he could ease some of her guilt.

Xavier rubbed his head in annoyance at his boss's lack of stern discipline. He could be far too kind sometimes.

"In any case, Xavier did bring up a good point in how we can't let Raven continue his actions in our city. I don't know what he's after but it must have something to do with the Skull Raiders and their black market trading of duel monster cards. I mean, why else would he continue to steal rare cards rather than jewels or money?"

"Perhaps he believes those cards are worth more than jewelry as the card stolen last night _was_ worth quite the pretty penny" Xavier responded.

"Possibly, but we can't be sure of it yet." Marcus turned his attention to Vivian who tensed up when looking directly into his eyes.

"Vivian, can I trust you to handle this case once again?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Vivian instantly saluted her boss.

"Yes sir! I promise you on behalf of the Investigation Squad of the Central Police, we'll catch Raven and put an end to this!"

With that, Vivian excused herself from Marcus's quarters and took the elevator down.

Lying back on his chair, Marcus gave a genuine smile.

"You've got to love her enthusiasm."

"I don't know if it's senseless courage keeping her going or just pure stupidity" Xavier snarked.

Marcus got up from his chair and walked towards the see through window that showed him a full range of his bustling city. He stared down and watched young kids and teenagers play the game of duel monsters and enjoy themselves.

"We need to keep this city and all who live in it safe. We can't allow one criminal to disrupt the peace my father worked so hard to establish."

Xavier gave Marcus a somber look, as if he was watching a kid cross the border into becoming a man.

"Don't you worry young master, I've got a plan"

* * *

Far from the public eye and safety of Marcus and the Gemini Company, an abandoned building stood. It looked more like a junkyard than an actual building with its broken windows, vandalized walls, and reeking odour.

The same hooded man from last night who was called "Raven" walked towards the structure in broad day light. He walked inside the contents of the dark house and made his way past several pieces of shattered glass spread out across the floor and tarnished furniture laying around. Passing a corner, he stood face to face with a steel door that had a camera installed at the top that was watching his every move.

Raven reached into his pockets and brought out a duel monster card that had nothing on the surface and was blank. He held the card in front of a scanner that was attached to the base of the door. This triggered a reaction as linear red lasers shot out of the door and traced the card over from top to bottom.

"_Access granted... welcome to UDC"_ The robotic voice of the scanner spoke and not a second later, the steel door began to slowly open as Raven placed the card back into his pocket and proceeded inside.

What followed was a dark pathway that Raven followed by walking down a group of stairs. The path seemed endless until a final door that had strange sounds erupting from behind it appeared before him and he pushed it open, revealing quite a miraculous sight.

As far as the eye could see, duelists were packed in every corner and were going up against each other in heated battles. However, unlike the battles outside that were lighthearted and without consequence, these battles looked fierce and you could feel the immense tension that emitted from the players eyes. It was if they weren't just dueling with their cards, it felt like they were dueling with their bodies.

This was the Underground Dueling Circuit, otherwise known as the UDC.

"Jinzo! Hit him hard with Cyber Energy Shock!" a blonde haired duelist yelled, causing his tall robotic warrior to create a dark vortex sphere and blast it at his unfortunate enemy.

"Gah!" he screamed in agony as he was sent flying across the room and collided with the wall, putting an end to the match and rendering him moderately injured.

The crowd that had been watching from their tables erupted into a roar at the victory and chatted among themselves, paying no attention to Raven who strolled past the arena.

"Well call me a monkey's uncle, if it isn't the legendary Raven himself!" The voice of a large, husky man said as he approached Raven who had stopped walking and turned his attention to the man in question.

"Shaggy..." He whispered.

Shaggy towered over Raven who was only slightly above average height and had the build of a professional wrestler. He was fair skinned and his shredded jacket did little to hide his impressive physique.

Shaggy grinned heavily at the blank faced Raven. "I thought I was never going to see you again, but you somehow pulled it off. That mission you were given was no easy pickings ya know..."

Raven scoffed. "Maybe for someone of your caliber, unlike you I take my objectives seriously."

This earned a hardy laugh from the behemoth as he wrapped his bulky arm around Raven's neck.

"Your still as damn cheeky as ever, eh _baby face_" Shaggy teased.

This earned an annoyed grunt from Raven as he pushed Shaggy off him and continued on his path to a door in the distance.

"Oi! Just letting you know the boss is kinda busy at the moment!" Shaggy tried to remind him but Raven ignored his warnings and just waved a hand at him as if trying to say "It'll be fine".

Reaching the door, Raven proceeded to open it and witnessed something he wish he hadn't.

"Kya, you're so naughty Jackal-sama~" A sweet and seductive voice came from a woman dressed in a revealing tube top and mini skirt purred as she sat on a man's lap. The man himself was a slim and good looking man that was wearing a skin tight black shirt with a golden chain around his neck. His clean and slick black hair complimented his outfit and he had a devilish smirk on his face as he "played" around with the half naked woman.

"Hehe, no need to be shy now..." He continued to run his hands over her body, completely unaware of someone watching him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Raven asked.

Jackal quickly took notice of the familiar face of one of his employees and straightened up whilst removing the woman off of his lap.

"R-Raven... just the person I was waiting for..." Despite his words, it was obvious to anyone with any sort of insight that he was talking bull shit.

The woman quickly composed herself and scurried out of the room while Raven walked passed her and didn't even bother to glance at the attractive lady.

"Don't you have more important things to worry about then playing with your toys?" Raven scolded.

Jackal attempted to change the subject by clearing his throat.

"Ignoring that, have you retrieved what I asked?"

Raven reached into his pockets and pulled out a duel monsters card. He threw it towards Jackal who caught it with his fingers and widened his eyes at what he was holding. A wide grin appeared on his face as he placed the card on his desk and got up from his seat, moving towards a closet located behind his desk. He opened the door and reached for a bag located on one of the top shelves, tossing it towards Raven who responded by catching it.

The sounds of coins followed as Raven held the bag in his hands, indicating that there was quite a lot of money inside.

"There's your payment for the assignment, I've even decided to add in a little _extra_ for your efforts."

Raven opened the bag and pulled out a photograph that was jumbled inside the stack of coins. He glared at the picture with his piercing red eyes and his arms began to shake in rage from whatever was captured on it.

"I'm sure that picture is worth more to you than everything else inside that bag, am I right?" Jackal knew the answer even without Raven having to answer his question.

"Where was this taken" Raven demanded.

"Diablo City, one of my boys was patrolling there and took shots of everything you requested."

"_Diablo City..._" Raven seemed to ignore everything Jackal had spoken after he said these two words.

"Other than the location, there's not much else I can tell you. He's a tricky man, that Sparrow"

The mention of that name earned a reaction from Raven as Jackal could visibly see the rage in his eyes from hearing that name.

"Whoops, I had forgotten that name is taboo to you. So, what are you planning to do?"

Raven calmed down and turned around, preparing to leave the room.

"I still need more information, just knowing the location of the city he's in isn't good enough. Tell your informant to find out anything more he can dig up. In the mean time, if you have any more tasks for me to complete you know where to find me"

With that, Raven proceeded to walk out of the room until...

"Hold on! Now that you mention it..."

Raven stopped, turning around at Jackal's previous words.

"If it's another case you want, word just came in that an incredibly rare one of a kind card was just imported at the harbor a few hours ago."

This earned Raven's curiosity and he turned back around to fully face him.

"What kind of card?

Jackal smirked.

"It belongs to the Malicious series..."

That was all Raven needed to hear for him to swiftly walk right up to Jackal and grab his shirt. The force of his grip made Jackal wince but that was the least of his problems as Raven brought his face closer to his.

"You better not be making this up, Jackal"

Even though he was having somewhat trouble breathing, Jackal was still able to chuckle and pulled himself away from Raven's grip.

"As if I'd ever joke about something like this. We saw the cargo, it's legit. I don't know which card it is but I can definitely guarantee that it belongs to the Malicious set."

Despite his words, Raven seemed to have trouble believing his story and he continued to glare at the man until he turned around.

"Give me the details of the mission later." Raven began walking out of the room before he suddenly stopped and only slightly turned his head to face his superior.

"Also... I'd appreciate it if this information stayed only between the two of us. We clear?"

"Heh, why do you think I'm telling you right now? You got a deal. Pull this off and we'll see how much information we can get on Sparrow."

Raven then finally left the room, leaving Jackal exhausted as he flopped back into his chair and let out a sigh of relief.

"Jeez, whenever that guy hears anything about Sparrow or the Malicious cards, he scares the shit out of me."

Jackal then started to snicker. "Do your best out there, Raven. I get the feeling that this'll be your most challenging task yet"

Standing behind the door where Raven had entered from, Shaggy crossed his arms and let out a small chuckle.

"You don't know the half of it"

* * *

**[11:58 PM, Gemini Museum]**

Night had fallen and the winds were blowing fiercely as Raven stood at the top of a building, holding a pair of binoculars to get a better view of the museum. It was heavily guarded on all sides and had security lights on every section. This was expected, the card being held inside was as valuable as they come and they'd be fools to leave it without the highest class of defense.

"_Looks like they were expecting me..._"

He then put his binoculars back in his pocket and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a white tinted card that had the picture of a silver mechanical lion plastered on the front. The name of the card read:

_Malicious Zero Liger_

_Attribute: DARK  
_

_Level: 8 _

_ATK: 2500 _

_DEF: 2200 _

He stared at the card for what seemed like an eternity before putting it back into his back pocket and looked at the watch on his left arm. He was going to pull off the heist at midnight sharp, not a second earlier or later. He didn't care how many officers there were, or how guarded the entrances had been set up. He was going to let **nothing **stop him from getting his hands on that card.

With only a few seconds left until the clock reached midnight, Raven positioned himself on the building and brought out a grappling hook from his bag. He aimed it right at the top of the museum and looked back at his watch.

_5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

"_Go time!"_

* * *

**A/N: I'm hoping you all enjoyed the debut chapter of my own OC story. Many questions and mysteries have yet to be revealed but will in due time. Just for anyone that's curious, the "Malicious" series is my own personal set of cards that I created that are based around Machine animals. **

**Also, don't forget to check out my Deviant Art page on my Profile that have the character appearances of most of the characters so far. I'm sure you'll love them. **

**Till next time~**

**Chapter Quiz:** What type of card is Malicious Zero Liger? Fusion, Xyz, or Synchro?

**Next Chapter**

_Chapter 2 - The Devil's Deal_


	2. Decisions and Regrets

**Yu-Gi-Oh Revolution G:**

**Chapter 2:** Decisions and Regrets

_Why don't we rewind the story a bit and go back a few hours to before the heist can begin? _

**[3:25 PM, Central Police HQ]**

Storming through the giant front gate of the HQ, Vivian growled with each passing step as her feet stomped on the ground. Everyone that crossed her path cowered in fear as they tensed up in her presence and instinctively saluted her, praying to whatever god existed that they didn't incur her wrath.

She barely spared them a glance before busting through another door and slamming her hands on a round white table.

"Wake up you bum!" she addressed a man who was lying down on a chair on the opposite side of the table with both his legs comfortably seated on said table. He had his arms behind his back and a newspaper on his face, signifying that he was asleep.

A vein popped in the frustrated captain's head as she kicked the table from below, knocking the man over. As he lay on the ground in a bizarre position, he slowly removed the newspaper from his face and looked up to see an annoyed Vivian with her hands on her hips.

"Oh... how's it going sis?" The man lazily spoke as he sat up and began dusting off whatever dirt his clothes had caught during that fall.

Vivian wasn't in the mood for any games as her foot was tapping the ground impatiently and walked up to her supposed brother, grabbing his pony tail which earned a girlish squeal from the poor lad.

"Ow! Ow! Hey lay off the hair alright!" His complaints went unheard as she yanked his hair and dragged him to an open window.

"While you were off dreaming about cheap liquor and your next pay check, take a good look outside" She stopped and forced her brother to look outside the window. He blinked several times in confusion before swallowing his spit at what his sister was showing him.

A considerate amount of people were crowding the entrance to the station in what appeared to be a riot of some sort.

"I... I wonder why they're all here" It didn't take a genius to figure out the fake curiosity coming from his voice.

Vivian let go of her brother's ponytail and walked back to the flipped over table and put it back to the way it was. She then sat down and crossed her legs and let an arm rest upon the smooth surface of the table before sighing.

"You honestly expect me to believe you don't have a clue on what's been going on?" She looked her brother dead in the eye.

"Well..." He was sweating bullets and tried to look away but he could feel the intensity of her glare. He had to come clean.

"Maybe I did... but come on sis; you know I can't handle large crowds..."

Vivian responded by pounding her fist into the table again.

"Cut the crap! It's your duty to deal with civilian issues, Liang!" She scolded as her brother turned his eyes away from his sister in an attempt to ignore her.

Suddenly, Liang's eyes widened as if a light bulb had went off in his head and he grinned devilishly.

"Don't you think your acting a bit too cocky?"

Vivian looked somewhat shocked at her brother's response and her eye brows twitched.

"Excuse me?"

Liang moved right past his sister and leaned down, shortening the distance between them and whispered in her ear.

"Last I heard... you let your man get away... _again_" He made sure to emphasize the last of his words before he pulled away, observing his sister tremble in rage at the mention of a certain someone.

Even if her brother was slacker and a lazy bum, he was right. She didn't have the right to scold someone else when she also had failed once again to capture a wanted criminal.

"Though, I can't really say I'm disappointed since this _is_ Raven we're talking about" He complimented before walking over towards a bulletin board of wanted posters.

At the top of the list, was a picture of Raven that listed him as an S-class criminal with a bounty of over one hundred thousand dollars. Usually, a bounty for a high class criminal was in the thousands depending on the actions committed. For someone to have acquired a bounty _that_ high, it was as if they feared Raven like he was the devil incarnate.

Vivian suddenly stood up, altering her brother.

"Do you not understand the humiliation I went through at failing to capture him!?" Vivian shouted.

Liang shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure I guess, but that's never stopped you before has it? This is like what, your eighth time screwing up? Why worry about it now?" His questions snapped her out of her rage and she took in what her brother was saying.

"Because... well..." She didn't know how to respond to his questions.

"Just go back out there and try again, sis. You're the captain of our squad, if your resolve falters then rest of the unit falters. You know that right?"

The doubt in Vivian's heart vanished and a cocky grin graced her lips as she stared at her kid brother.

"Hell must be freezing over if I need to be consoled by the likes of you."

Liang gave a lighthearted chuckle. "It's just one of my many talents"

Vivian went over to the bulletin board and stood right beside her brother, glaring down the picture of Raven before throwing her fist towards it.

"Mark my words; I'll be the one to put you behind bars"

This earned a soft smile from her brother who patted her shoulder before leaving the room, bringing out his yellow cell phone and he dialed a number. He brought the phone up to his ear before giving his older sister one more glance.

"_Looks like sis could use a helping hand; I'm just too nice of a brother..._"

Just then, the other side connected and Liang began his private conversation with the person on the other end.

* * *

"_Go time!"_

Raven threw the grappling hook towards the museum and the claw on the end of it secured itself on an open vent. Checking that the wire was secure, Raven jumped on the thin rope connecting him and the building and ran across it, looking below his feet every now and then to make sure no one noticed him.

Once he reached the end of the line, he disconnected the grappling hook and placed it in his back pocket. He walked over towards one of the closed windows and took a look inside, his eyes noticing a wooden chest placed in a glass container in the center of a large room that had no guards.

"_How strange…"_ he contemplated for a minute before deciding to go through with it anyway. He brought out a small pen and as he aimed it at the window, a red line emitted from the tip and burned through the glass. He circled the laser around to make a perfect circle and stuck his hand in between the openings to keep the glass from falling.

Finishing his oval, he slowly pried the glass open and placed it next to him then attached his grappling hook to his belt. He pulled on it hard, making sure that there wasn't a chance of it breaking and blowing his cover. He then launched himself into the building as the rope stretched until it came to a complete stop when Raven's face was only a few inches from the container.

"_Shit, that was close."_ He worried before observing the room he was in, taking in the historical pieces of literature. If it hadn't been for his mission, he might have even considered taking a few pictures but he quickly dismissed these thoughts and focused.

He brought his hands closer to the container and removed it and the small chest in plain sight.

"_This was easier than I thought"_ He was mere moments from taking the chest before a loud alert went off in the museum. Red lights went beeping in every corner and the sound of dogs and footsteps could be heard heading his way.

"_I-Impossible, how did I trigger the alarm!?"_ Raven's panicked thoughts would have to wait before deciding to screw being "gentle" and yanked the chest out from the container and tugged on his wire as hard as he could, forcing the machine to pull him up in a blinding flash.

Officers busted through the doors at that very moment and went into frenzy as the chest they were guarding was stolen right from under their noses. Looking up, they caught a glimpse of Raven's body before he dashed away and left the startled officers no choice but to follow him.

Before Raven could make his get away by securing the grapple hook to another building, the sound of a gun being loaded caught his ear and he turned around to come face to face with Officer Vivian holding a small pistol only a few meters away.

"On a scale of one to ten, how screwed do you think you are right now?" Vivian mocked as she firmly held her pistol towards her catch. She had done it; she had finally captured the legendary Raven!

Even though it was impossible to tell what he was thinking with his face covered by his hood, his annoyed grunt indicated that Vivian's ambush wasn't in his calculations. How could she have possibly known he was going to be at this exact spot? Even before with the alarm going off, he was confident he did nothing to trigger it.

"Now if you would be ever so kind drop that box and raise your hands, I won't have to use you as target practice" The look in her eyes showed that she wasn't playing around.

Following her request, Raven slowly dropped the box onto the ground and raised both of his arms into the air. Vivian took this opportunity to slowly approach him, never dropping her guard for an instant.

"Say detective..." Raven's sudden words startled Vivian for a moment.

"I didn't give you permission to speak, keep quiet" She harshly stated and continued her march forward.

"Well I didn't give you permission catch me, doesn't that make us even?" He teased as she stopped marching and grunted at his carefree attitude in this situation.

"For someone who hasn't got a future, you don't seem to be taking this seriously"

Raven chuckled, which surprised Vivian as she had never heard him laugh before. It almost sounded... innocent.

"My chances of having a good future disappeared the moment I put this cloak on. So you see detective, it makes little to no difference to me where I end up"

The female captain dropped her guard at the tenderness she heard in his voice. This wasn't some street punk trying to act cool before being arrested and jailed for life. He sounded like a young child who had already given up on having a future and knew his life was already over before it truly began.

Vivian violently shook her head and her grip on the gun tightened.

"Shut up! Don't try to weasel your way out of this; I'm calling the shots you got that!"

There was an eerie silence that followed Vivian's loud statement before Raven did something that she wasn't prepared for. He folded back his hood, revealing his true face as the moon decided at the moment to shine its bright rays on him.

Vivian looked stunned as she finally saw the face of the legendary thief that the city was terrified of. He looked no older than a teenager with his young face and had black messy hair. What surprised Vivian the most was his eyes, his deep, piercing red eyes that stared into the core of her being as she never expected the man she had been chasing for so long to be... well a kid.

That moment of hesitation was the ticket Raven needed as he noticed the grip on the detective's gun slip and he kicked the chest he dropped earlier with such force that it flew at breaking speed, knocking the gun out of Vivian's hand and collided with her forehead, effectively knocking the wind out of her.

Following up, Raven blitzed forward and was about to deliver a blow to her stomach but he noticed Vivian wobbling off the ledge of the building before falling off, screaming as she had no way of stopping her fall.

In the seconds that Vivian fell to the ground, Raven looked visibly confused on what to do. One on hand,this was the perfect chance to escape but on the other, a fall from this height would kill the detective no questions asked.

"_Damn it!"_

Against his better judgment, Raven jumped off the building and flew down towards the now unconscious Vivian who was heading head first into the solid pavement. He narrowed his eyes and straightened his body to accelerate his fall and reached her. He grabbed her by the waist and planted his feet off of the museum's wall, wincing at the tremendous pain in his right foot from the angle which he did it. Ignoring the pain, he jumped off the wall and curled his body inwards, breaking through a glass window into an office room and crashed into several tables while rolling uncontrollably into a wall while Vivian was still in his arms.

"_Crap... maybe that wasn't the best idea..."_ He slowly got up and grabbed the chest that he had kept safe in his other arm. He turned around and noticed the unconscious Vivian lying on the ground defenseless.

"_I didn't think showing her my face would spook her like that."_ He thought before he turned his attention towards the police lights coming from outside the building.

"You owe me one, _detective_" He limped his way out the door, hoping with each step as his sprained ankle was weighing him down. At the rate he was going at, he was as good as caught. He took a group of stairs down to the lower levels and saw a backdoor, thanking whoever decided to install that.

He ended up in an alley way and noticed that the police force hadn't fully surrounded the building. Knowing he'd be instantly recognized if he went out dressed in his usual attire, he ditched his cloak, hand and leg straps, and threw them into a garbage dump.

He brought out a yellow bandanna in his back pocket and tied it around his messy black hair, in an attempt to look completely different. He was now wearing a brown tinted slim shirt along with dark gray jeans that had light gray straps on them. A black amulet that was shaped like the moon dangled around his neck as he wiped himself off.

He decided it was best to keep the duel disk around his arm as he felt it would look more natural. Confident in his appearance change, he walked out of the alley way and did his best to his hide his injury before being called out to.

"Hey, you!" An officer called as he walked up towards him, altering Raven's attention.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Well, we've barricaded this area off from civilians. What are you doing here?"

Raven's eyes quickly glanced to the front of the museum and just like he said, only officers and TV reporters were present in the area. He turned back to face the man and gave him a smile.

"Forgive me officer, a couple of friends and I wanted to get in some dueling practice before the big tournament tomorrow and I lost track of them."

Not quite believing his story at first, the officer scanned him from top to bottom and looked at his eyes. He then also smiled and patted Raven's shoulder.

"Ah I see! So you're a duelist huh? Heh, my son also loves the game. He's quite the little champion if I do say so myself"

Raven was taken aback by the officer's sudden show of acceptance and forced an awkward smile.

"I-I'm sure he is... well if you'll excuse me" He quickly said, trying to leave the premises at once.

"Oh sure, you be careful now though. We're in the middle of apprehending a notorious thief so stay alert" The officer walked away before waving goodbye at Raven.

Raven took this as his opportunity to walk away from the scene and sighed in relief. After today, he was going to take a break from these heists.

"You did well out there, _Raven_" The familiar voice of someone Raven recognized threw him off as he turned his head into a dark alley way.

"Sha-"

Raven never got the chance to finish his sentence as a fist connected straight with his face, knocking him off his feet and into the ground. Raven lay on the ground, clearly unconscious as the one responsible for the attack stepped out from the shadows and stood on top of him.

A familiar chuckle was heard coming from the man as the moon illuminated his shadowed figure and revealed that it was none other than Shaggy.

"Sorry about that baby face, I had my future to think about." He sounded somewhat considerate before he attempted to reach for the stolen box before a gunshot was heard coming from that same alley way.

"W...W...What..." Shaggy's voice was broken as his bulky arm clutched his chest where he had been shot. Blood poured out of his mouth as he fell to the ground, utterly confused and shocked at what just happened.

Stepping out from the shadows, a man with the same gold and black uniform as Vivian stood with a pistol in his hands. However, unlike Vivian's uniform where she had it zipped all the way up; his was unzipped and he was wearing a skull necklace where his exposed chest was.

He slowly walked towards the unconscious Raven and now critically injured Shaggy and kicked the bulky man off of Raven's body.

"Can't have your disgusting body all over our prize" His voice was cold and he bent down beside Raven, stroking the boy's hair and gave a soft smile that was eerily creepy.

"And to think, the criminal that we tried so hard to get our hands on was this kid..."

Several officers around the crime scene noticed Liang and the other two bodies and quickly rushed over.

"Lieutenant!" one shouted as he stopped next to him and saluted.

"We've ascertained the criminal and one of his colleagues; one of them needs critical attention while I want you to arrest the other."

"Yes sir!" He said and a swarm of officers flocked in and loaded Raven's unconscious body in a police car while Shaggy's body was placed on a stretcher.

* * *

**[7:30 AM]**

Slowly drifting away from the realm of unconsciousness, Raven blinked his eyes slowly as he reached one of his hands out in front of him. His eyes widened suddenly and he got up but clutched his stomach that had bandages on it.

"_Where..."_ He whispered as he looked around the room and it was a jail cell and noticed he was lying on a bed. He shifted his body to stand up and looked at his knee that also had a few bandages on them but the pain from yesterday was gone.

"Shit, don't tell me..." He slowly began to realize that he had been caught and he punched one of the cell's walls, ignoring the pain he felt and gritted his teeth.

"_How! How could I have let this happen?!"_ He couldn't believe it was already over. Even though he had voiced to the detective that he knew his future was already decided, this was too much.

"_If only... If only I didn't save that woman..._" He thought about it and began to somewhat regret saving the detective. He was certain that he would have gotten away clean if he didn't take the gamble of saving her.

His frustrated thoughts were cut off as the sound of foot steps approaching his cell caught his attention.

"Well, it seems you've finally awoken" The calm and collected voice of a young man dressed in a white and black trench coat spoke.

Raven raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am known as Xavier, I am the head of security for Gemini. The young master wishes to speak with you, so if you wouldn't mind getting dressed and coming with me, I'd appreciate it."

"Get dressed with what? Not much in here besides dirt and the smell of urine"

"Why don't you try not being a smart ass and direct your attention to the left"

Doing as he said, Raven noticed a bag full of his clothes in the corner and walked towards them. He put them on quickly and felt there was something missing.

"Where's my duel disk? You bastards better not have touched my cards..."

"Worry not, your duel disk is in safe hands. As for your supposed "deck", don't you think its unfair to call those cards yours considering you stole them"

"Regardless of where I got them from, they belong to _me_ now, you got that?" He glared at him.

Xavier sighed. Dealing with this ruffian was going to be more trouble than it was worth.

"In any case, if you'll follow me..." His voice trailed as he began walking away and he glanced behind him, noticing Raven following right behind him.

They walked towards an open elevator at the end of the narrow hall and took it all the way up to the highest level of the building.

Inside the elevator, Raven never took his eyes off of Xavier who had his arms wrapped behind his lower back and gave an expression that indicated he either didn't care or didn't want to be bothered.

"_The moment these guys give me a window of opportunity, I'm out of here"_ Raven planned in his head before the elevator came to a stop and they walked out of it. They passed through several corridors until they came face with a large door that Xavier opened by showing an access card of some sort.

They were now in the president's office of Gemini and a familiar face turned his chair around and greeted the young Raven.

A pleasant smile graced the young presidents lips. "So you must be Raven... it's nice to finally meet you in person"

"And what exactly do you want with me? You must have captured me with some sort of purpose" Raven asked in annoyance, obviously not taking a liking to the president of CEO. Xavier's eyes twitched at Raven's lack of respect to higher authority but he chose to remain silent.

Marcus crossed his legs, threw his hands on his lap and put on a confident smirk for the curious man.

"I want you to work with us"

* * *

**A/N: Quite alot happened in this chapter, eh? So Marcus is looking to use Raven and his talents but what could he possibly need him for? I bet some of you weren't expecting the double betrayal, even I was surprised lol. In next week's chapter, we'll finally get our first duel of the series! **

**Till next time~ **

**Chapter Quiz:** Why do you think Raven is called... well Raven lol. The reason was mentioned in this chapter.

**Next Chapter**

_Chapter 3 - Enrollment _


End file.
